Danger is Near Cpt1 The Past Returns
by Ninja Shinah's Stories
Summary: Its all how u find out the story of how me Shinah has became powerful and we hanging out with friends sasuke,sakura their kids and Bloom is up for Biggest fight yet do u think she will prevail? lets see
1. Chapter 1

Danger Is Near

Chpt 1.

The Past Returns

It was been a whole week has passed by and I sensing there's danger near I wonder if it is a sign that the past has returned it was 5:00 am in the morning and I been up since last night I Never sleep and I seen My Daughter Bloom out on the sea She has Been Worried …for quite a Time I wonder Why ?

Bloom was sitting on the sea rock since last Night she been Thinking bout Daisuke a lot

"I wonder how come I have to fight her. Why Do I have to Defeat her? I don't want to kill her "she sighed and looked out to sea again and thinking bout this I sighed seen my sister Dark Shinah in a tree I decides to appear by her

I looked at Here "Sis Why Does She Have to fight u?

Dark Shinah looked at me

"Cause She has to kill Me To get her Full Dragon "I glared at her

"What the heck I still don't get it how can she kill her ant After She lost her grandpa. Grandmas and Ants and Uncles. That's Hard to get over" Trust me I was There when I seen Them get killed I turned away and a tear rolled down my cheek " ur the one Who ran Off and Left me I still will never forgive you for That!" My Sister Looked at me

"Sis" I walked away said in my mind " You Promised Me You Will Protect me and look what you did you Broke it to me " She just watched as I walked away looking down She said in her mind " Sis I didn't mean it I just wanted to get away I didn't know you seen them die she just looked at me walking away crying Thinking what have I done ? " she disappeared upset Bloom was still on the sea rock thinking still Then My son Nick jr appeared he's been up on the mountain since last night thinking of his g/f Ame and wondering

"Were she is? He said in his mind and I hope Bloom will get through this "he also said looking out to sea again as a strong wind blows by

Bloom felt a presence around her she looked around and looked out to sea again looking as the sun rose and She got up and went up in a tree thinking still about Daisuke Hoping he will be there cause without him she is weak she always says cause she is stronger when he is beside her or at least there to watch her I sighed and seen that Bloom really is ready to fight her I just hope she can defeat her " I said to my self looked up tio the sky " Mom dad I hope U watch over her she is so strong and pure and different I Just want u guys to know that she will become a great leader when I 'm gone I hope " Just know that she is ready to fight and never will back away "

Hours passed by and close to the fight I looked out to sea and sat down on a swing and looked as the sun rose higher and the sky cleared up


	2. Chapter 2

Danger Is Near

Chpt 2

The Fight

As the sky Cleared up I went to get Bloom I seen her on the shore I walked over to her and

"Bloom its Time u okay? " I asked Her Bloom looked at me and said

"No I 'm Not " She asked me " How come I have to fight her or at that matter kill her "? A tear rolled down her cheek I looked at her sat by her and said "sweetie Its Destiny in order for you to get your full dragon is to defeat ur ant Dark Shinah Dragon Mistress "she looked at me I seen she was sad inside she replied "okay Mom "She got up put her hair up in high pony tail and walked to the tournament I looked at her as she walked away and I followed her her brother Nick jr was there already and he looked at Bloom took out his phone and text his g/f Ame asking her were r u? " he hit send and heard the clerk say " LADIES AND GENTLE MEN BOYS AND GIRLS HERE'S BLOOM DO U THINK SHE CAN DEFEAT THE STRONGEST MOST POWERFUL WOMAN KNOWN AS DRAGON MISTRESS! " Bloom appeared in the stadium and dark Shinah appeared and faced Bloom and Bloom faced her she appeared behind her and knocked her down but Bloom blocked her attack and slammed her to the tree she used the most dangerous technique and strongest called Dragon Fire Slash it stabbed her nad defeated dark Shinah I looked and seen her dead and yelled " SIS! " I went up on the cliff and tears fell Bloom on the other hand kneeled by her "ANTY NOO! " WAT HAVE I DONE" ! it started pouring the thunder booked the lighting striked and a full dragon charka from her body went into Bloom she l;ifted up in the sky and landed on her feet held the dragon sword up and said " We Shall Remembered u always" Bloom Stucked the sword …beside her and looked down kneeling down to her with a tear then we seen Ame fighting someone Daisuke was in a tree his jaw dropped and then seen Bloom and walked over by her and kneeled beside her then Queen Phoenix which was my mom in Spirit form looked at Bloom and said " Bloom-Chan u have become a strong Girl after all these times I was impressed with ur skills and techniques"

Bloom bowed to her and said "Thank you Grandma " then she asked her Um Grandma am I allowed to bring her back I can't stand seeing my mom like this after all she is her twin sis " Queen Phoenix Looked at Bloom and said " That's up to you its depends if ur heart is at the right place and also many people tried to bring me back nothing never worked out u can try " Bloom looked down and was thinking " I don't think I can do this ? " The Daisuke Kissed loom and said to her "she started glowing pure Go for it" he smiled Bloom "Okay I'll try "She focused did the dragon Healing sign the Dragon Symbol appeared on her hands and ….focused hard golden light was around dark Shinah the sword starting lifting up and dark Shinah lifted up and Bloom glowed pure gold and pure I was on the Cliff still and then looked and seen the light I put my hands in front of my face and said to myself what is That"? Bloom continued glowing pure but stronger Nick jr looked over holding Ame and put his hand in front of his face and dark Shinah's Opened up and the sword disappeared and dark Shinah awakened Queen Phoenix looked and Bowed to Bloom then I flipped from the cliff and bowed to her and said " Thank you " Bloom bowed back daisuke looked " whoa" Queen Phoenix looked at Daisuke and asked him " you okay? You surprised?" And then said "I must be going seen a golden light in the sky she bowed to Bloom u have become quite a strong girl I am Proud to call you My Granddaughter she disappeared in fire and I stopped Jubei and asked her you watch over my daughter and Ame many people are after them I'm counting on you" and walked away Jubei replied yes Shinah- sama I will Daisuke said a little and held Bloom close as the sun went down the moon rose and I still felt that someone is watching me and the night ended as the wind blew by Phoenix and Cherry Blossoms around the place and Bloom Daisuke fell asleep soundly and Ame and nick jr asleep soundly .


End file.
